donno what to call it
by freakyleopard
Summary: Five American transfer students come to Hogwarts.One is a brat, the second is completely clueless, the third is a maniac, the fourth is obsessed w/ harry, and the last one is 100% creepy. This is my first ever fic, it might not be that good. Please r&r.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character's I created. The rest belongs to JKR.  
  
I rated this PG because I have no clue how this will end up. I just want to be safe.  
  
AN: I don't know how the heck I came up with this but I did so there! Hmph!  
  
Lying on his bed, doing homework, Harry heard shouting from downstairs. "Wonder what that could be?" he muttered to himself. Suddenly, the noise stopped and a loud howling began. "Shut that mutt up!" his Uncle Vernon shouted over the howling, that was becoming amazingly loud. Then there was silence. "What did you do to her?" a savage voice screamed. Slowly and cautiously Harry crept out of his room and down the hall. Standing at the foot of the stairs was that annoying girl. She was staying with them until the summer ended and she could go back to her boarding school in California where she lived. Her parents were in Peru this summer on vacation and she hadn't wanted to go, so they called Uncle Vernon and asked if she could stay there. The man was a friend and a rich client of Uncle Vernon's so of course he said yes. There was one thing they had NOT counted on, and that was her maniac dog, vicious cat, and smart-alec parrot. "I could have made her be quiet!" her brutal voice was bouncing off the walls as she continued to get louder. "Now dear, she will be alright, she just got the wind knocked out of her," Aunt Petunia was trying to calm her down. It wasn't working. The girl, Adrianna, started to scream. Just a plain old scream, no words, just a scream. "Please dear, hush, you will wake the-" There was a loud slamming sound that rocked the whole house and caused Harry to practically fall down the stairs, he caught himself and then continued down. The three Dursleys were lying in a large heap on the floor with Adrianna standing in front of them, smoky gray eyes glaring, teeth bared, and face red with anger. She looked up and saw Harry. "Hello," she said in a curtious voice as she walked up the stairs leaving the Dursleys struggling to get up. Later that night, while trying to do homework he heard music blasting from the spare room. "That's strange," he mumbled," there is no radio in there. The music stopped. The house was silent. Harry got up and marked off one more day until he was to go to Kings Cross-Station. "Yes!" he thought to himself, "tomorrow is the day Adrianna is leaving!" Smiling, the Dursleys and Harry watched Adrianna's plane take off. "Best get going," Uncle Vernon cheerily exclaimed. Everyone was thrilled that she was finally gone, including Harry. His joy only lasted until they reached number four Privet Drive, where he found out he was expected to clean up the spare room. Aunt Petunia icily explained that she couldn't work anymore after entertaining that rotten child. Ha! Harry had to watch her more than anyone, after they found out what a bother she was. He did as he was told, that god tomorrow he would be leaving the Dursleys for another year.  
  
"Those dopes!" laughed a icy voice," they are so pathetic!" Smirking, a hooded figure watched the Dursleys and Harry through the neighbors window. Three more faces joined hers. All of them cruelly smirking. Hope you enjoyed it. (Hope, hope, hope) If you liked it sorry it is short, if you didn't then to bad! PPPPLLLEEEAAASSSEE, review. Good or bad I don't care. Thanx. 


	2. Chap 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing except my characters. (The ones I made up)  
  
Walking down to Platform 9 3/4 Harry spotted Ron and Hermione, he walked over to were they were standing and noticed another girl, wearing a long black hooded jacket, standing with them. "Hi," he said. "Hey!" they greeted. "Hello," the girl nodded. "Come on we are not going to be able to find four seats together if we don't hurry!" "What do we need four seats for Hermione, all you need is a book and you would be happy sitting next to Malfoy," Ron laughed. Hermione glared at him then shrugged it off. One by one, they entered the platform. After they had all sat down, Harry and Hermione on one side, Ron and the girl on the other, they started to fill each other in on their summers. "So what did you do this summer Adrianna?" Hermione tried. Harry almost choked, "Adrianna?!" The girl cocked her head and a lock of long black hair fell out from under the cloak that covered her face. "Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else." "It is fine. I ge-" "Oh my god! No way! Adrianna is that you!?" a perky voice suddenly shouted. "Oh god no! Hallie get out!" the girl moaned. "Who are your friends?" Hallie asked. Suddenly, a giant dog jumped into the compartment. "AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!" Hallie leapt aside, ending up in an extra seat, face first. "Reya! Leave them alone!" "Adrianna that is you isn't it?!" "Harry what are you babbling about?" Hermione asked looking quite concerned. Harry's face was pale and his eyes were really wide. "Oh come on! Duh it is the same person!" Adrianna yawned, "Who else has a dog named Reya. And yes I know my hair is black, so it changed in color." She took off the hood and exposed her eyes, which were two different colors. One was orangeish-red, the other a pale blue. "Did you realize my eyes are different too? Oh good you aren't a total lune!" The girl's mismatched eyes had a feral glow to them now. It was then that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle chose to enter the room. "Why it's Po- what the heck is going on?" he looked really confused. It was a strange sight. First there was a girl with blondish hair, partially on the ground, with her face stuck between the seat, then there was Hermione who all this time was flipping her head back and forth watching whoever was talking so her eyes were going around in circles in her head. There was Ron who looked clearly bewildered, Harry who was paler than Malfoy, and last but not least Adrianna who looked like she was some sort of exotic tribes-person from the Amazon. "Who is this?" Malfoy asked, looking at Adrianna. "I am Adrianna, IknowwhoyouareIwishIneverheardofyouleaverightnow! Thank you," she smiled. Malfoy looked stunned, "No one talks to me like that!" "Oh yeah?" A thin line of fire shot from Adrianna's eye and hit Malfoy in the arm. He screamed in pain. "You sound like a baby. I guess I will cut you some slack this time," she sighed. Another line shot from her other eye, it was a line of ice. "Now LEAVE!" she growled. Malfoy turned away, clutching his arm. "That felt good! Sorry if I freaked anyone out," she apologized. It was then yet another face, came through the door. "LALALALALALA you know I think that people came up with lala because of Los Angles!" "Marta! How are you?" Hallie yelped. "Fine you know L.A. rules. I miss LA so much." "What the bloody heck is going on?" Harry shouted. "It is the first time we have seen each other in like a year!" Suddenly, an extrordinaryly beautiful girl stepped into the compartment.  
  
AN: My friends are helping me write this. Well one of them but all says is how she wants to look. Hehe so I am stopping here.! 


	3. Chapter 3 what else would I call it i am...

Disclaimer: Still nothing except my peoples, rest is JK's  
  
AN: (my friend made me write a character so I call it her character and my character) My friend tried to decapitate me so I was forced to continue, and I have absolutely no idea why, or what to write. So really BEWARE!!!!!  
  
"Hi," her quiet voice was barely audible over the other three's yelling. "SSHH!!" Harry glared. "Laura! Welcome!" the three maniacs happily grinned. "LALALALALA would you like to go to lala land with me???" "Marta, she is obviously not in the mood for lala land, she is in the mood for." "You guys, shut up." "Fine, Ms. Laura!" Hallie grinned. The last girl, the one with light blonde hair, Laura, seemed very different than everyone else. She was really calm. BAM!!!!! "What was that? Adrianna-did you light the tracks on fire again?" Marta slyly smirked, "It was you, wasn't it?" "Maybe, maybe not."  
  
Finally the last head (for the time being my last new character) popped into the compartment. "WHY. DID. YOU. BURN. DRACOS. ARM." A deadly calm voice asked. "Why Courtney, what are you talking about?" Adrianna put on her phony voice. Courtneys right eye was starting to twitch. "You know what I mean you little brat, now why?" "Courtney I am not a brat." Marta's voice quickly chirped, "Yeah, she isn't a brat you are!" Courtney glared, her glare wasn't nearly as wild as Adrianna's.  
  
Harry's PoV  
  
Those five are the craziest people I have ever seen. But that one, Laura, is kinda cute. An evil laugh started up. The laughter stopped and Adrianna's voice whispered she thinks the same about you. Yes I am a seer. I could tell you were wondering." She grinned. When she smiled like that she wasn't nearly as creepy. "Hello? Where did we get on why you burned Draco's arm?" Courtney pouted. Adrianna just put on a dazed face and everyone was silent.  
  
Hermiones PoV  
  
Finally Courtney left. "Why is everyone so quiet?" Hallie giggled. Hermione was starting to think that Hallie really wasn't so bright. Actually, she knew Hallie wasn't so bright. "She is playing with your heads," a soft voice spoke, "she is a pretty good actress. And yes, I just told your friend this but I am a seer. No, I am not a fake like Trelawney. She is just lost in her own head." Hermione raised one eyebrow, she still didn't believe in seers.  
  
Rons PoV  
  
"I wonder what house they will be in?" he thought, "these have to be the transfer students Dad was talking about. That one, Adrianna, is it? She's a bloody wack-job. I wonder if they will have different food, like when Durmstang and Beauxbatons came? I hope not that food was demented."(*No offense to Bulgarian or French food*) This time Adrianna chose to be silent.  
  
After what seemed like the longest ride ever, the train slowed, then stopped. Harry, Ron and Hermione got off first. "Wonder how they will get to the castle?" "Watch out she will hear you!" Harry hissed. "Who, and what are you talking about?" Hermione gave an exasperated look and started to walk faster.  
  
A/N I am sorry I redid chapter one but I am horrible at uploading chapters. Something bad is bound to happen when I am near a computer. 


	4. The Five Freaks

Disclaimer: I still own nothing cept my characters. But I have one favor.REVIEW!!!!!! I don't care what it says it could say "jasgjlgkhdlsgdlsk" for all I care. Thanx.  
  
A/N: My manager gave me an idea ok ok so she gave me about 1000000 ideas but I will only use a few at the time being.  
  
In the place where they always eat and get sorted and all *sorry I forgot what it was called. * well they were waiting for McGonagall to call everyone for the sorting. Finally, she got up there and started. It was the usual, the hat sang its song, the people were called up, the usual la- di-da. Well after thirty minutes of Ron's freakin' complaining of how hungry he was Dumbledore announced that there was some new fifth years from America. Everyone started mumbling at the same time, "American students?" "Where?" "blah, blah, blah." The girls slowly walked up all wearing black coats, on the back of each said something-or-another about the girl. On one, Hallies, it said, "the evil squirrels.ARE COMING!" that about described her. On the next, Marta's, it said L.A. LA LAND!!!! On Courtney's it said, "Why the heck did you burn his freakin' arm!?!?" On Luara's it said, "The world is full of freaks.sadly I am one of them." And last but not least came Adrianna, her cloak said, "Death to all humanity! Creepy aren't I?" "Those couldn't describe them more," Ron snickered. McGonagall cleared her throat, "May I have your attention. Courtney Lynn Cambride." She placed the hat on her head and it yelled, "Ravenclaw!" she gingerly got up and walked to the table. "Next up, Laura Rebecca Deyo." The hat shouted, "Gryfinndor." "Hallie Retard- excuse me who put that there?" McGonagall glared. Hallie giggled as she raised her hand. The 'fessor gave a ticked off expression then beckoned her up. "Ravenclaw!" "Marta Krystal Anntine." "Gryfinndor!" "The silent sole of h- That is it who put it in there this time?" Adrianna smiled under her hood and walked forward. "Gryfinndor!" Dumbledore stood up, "And let the feast begin!" Like always, the plates filled up, and everyone began to eat. Laura, Marta, and Adrianna were sitting mere seats away. "Gryfinndor is great, you'll see." Ron explained through mouthfuls of food. Laura smiled then a button seemed to be pushed inside of her and she started to grab everything she could possibly reach while Marta consistnetly took things off Lauras plate saying things like, "You're allergic. You are a vegetarian. Hey that is my plate not yours!" Adrianna's plate stayed empty. No body dared to ask her why. It might have been because of the look on her face or maybe the sign on her back, but what really seemed to freak everyone out were the beautiful pearly white fangs protruding from her mouth. Real freaky looking.  
  
A/N: until I get reviews my chaps are staying short. Even though my manager says to add more to bad. "S*" my manager would understand that. 


	5. lala land and the evil squirrels

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my people I have said that like three times already so read the other disclaimers.  
  
A/N: My manager is forcing me to write. She gave me so many ideas I am starting to think I need a pensive to keep it all-straight.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Adrianna was sitting in the common room surrounded by her friends and pretty much the rest of the Gryfinndors. "Where were you from in America?" "I went there this summer!" Lalala and a bunch more gibberish. Laura and Marta were answering everything while Adrianna just sat there under her hooded cloak, paying absolutely no attention. She was off in her own land- wait she was off in Marta's land. "Hey! Come on over you guys!" Laura motioned. They obediently did so. "Um, could we please talk to them in private?" Laura sweetly asked throwing her soft blonde hair over her shoulder. There was a loud protest, but everyone left. "So are you enjoying your stay here?" Hermione asked. "It isn't our stay here. It is our new LIFE!" Adrianna groaned, "a freakin LIFE sentence. This is worse than Azkaban." Everyone stared. Hogwarts.worse than Azkaban.she really was a freak. "Bloody he**! (I never cuss) Worse than Azkaban!" Ron bellowed. She turned her head away but Harry could tell she was doing that creepy smirk of hers. In the boys dorm room  
  
"She is the scariest person I have ever seen! I wish that she was in the house she belonged in.Slytherin." "She doesn't belong in Slytherin, Ron. She is probably just a bit uncomfortable being in a new place and all." "Hello Hermione," Ron joked. Harry just rolled his eyes in a Hermione fashion.  
  
In the girls dorm room  
  
"So, Marta do you like-" "I like LALA LAND!" she shouted. "Oooookkkkk. How about you Laura?" "I like Harry." Hermione choked, "What?!" "You heard me, I like him." "oh. Adrianna what do you like?" Hermione expected to here bloodshed or death but instead she got. "Animals, nature, anything that isn't manmade." "Cool." Adrianna just put a glazed expression on her face and only Laura and Marta knew what she was doing. Reading someone's mind. "Adrianna why did you take Trelawneys class?" "Cause I want to show her how a real seer does business." "You are so evil. Evil child." "You freaks, I am not an evil child, I am a creepy child," she grinned. "I was wondering.last time I asked you didn't answer.how do you not bite people? I mean you are a vampire right?" "No one pays attention. I am only half vampire. It isn't hard not to make hundreds of people become the living dead," she sounded psst. "Relax, queen of creeps!" Marta tried to mellow her out. Hermione just sat through it all with her eyes wide. "You got a problem with my abnormality?" she asked as she smiled showing her glowing fangs. "N-n-no," she meekly muttered.  
  
On the way to Care of Magical Creatures class  
  
"Wow, what was that?" Harry asked. "Donno," Ron cocked his head. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" a large group of girls screamed. The trio looked over toward them and realized that the furballs that were attacking the people were squirrels. "EVIL SQUIRRELS!!!!!!" Hallie ran out of the crowd with two more Ravenclaws from last year who were also happily yelling about evil squirrels. "Hey Adrianna, Laura, Marta!" Hallie giddily yelped, "this is Michelle and this is Leena. They are twins." Michelle looked behind her at a girl who would clearly get along with Adrianna. They both had black hair and hazel eyes. Leena had a demented gleam in her eyes. Quietly, she slipped a mouse from her pocket and tipped it down the back of Hallie's shirt. She shrieked. "LEENA!!!!!! That is the fifth time today! TOTO ATTACK!" A single squirrel jumped out of the pack of terrorist squirrels and leapt toward Leena. She jumped aside and of course with Malfoys luck he ended up walking right into where the squirrel was aimed. "Get that rodent off my face!" "Are you afraid of a little squirrel?" Michelle laughed. Hagrid walked forward and grabbed the squirrel off Malfoys face. "Don't be a baby." Adrianna crazed eyes glittered with anticipation. "What does she expect will happen?" Hermione whispered. What she was anticipating was apparent in about ten seconds. 


	6. the unicorn, the tiger, and the freaky s...

Disclaimer: I am not even gonna say anything read every other chapter I have wrote that is where my real Disclaimer is! Thank you.  
  
Thank you for reading this far anyone who has read this.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures class would have been fine. if not for Adrianna constantly hissing at Malfoy, Hagrid thinking she was being really funny and chuckling nonstop throughout the class, oh yeah and everyone finding out that their dear friends * cough cough * had a few gifts they forgot to share. "I have the strangest felling something is wrong," Hermione whispered. "Something is wrong alright. with that weirdo around something is always wrong," Ron really disliked Adrianna. Of course Hermione was right. Something pretty bad was about to happen. Adrianna raised her hand and asked if she could go to the bathroom, her whole group needed to go. Hagrid was in a good mood so he let them.when they didn't come back for twenty minutes even Hagrid knew something fishy was going on. "K now, where could they be?" he wondered aloud. A twig snapped loudly behind them and out of the forest walked a.UNICORN!? "What the-" The dazzling white horse threw up her head and whinnied. Suddenly, a tiger stepped out from behind the unicorn. Not the average tiger, but a gigantic one, triple the size. They both stepped towards different people, both very friendly. "Hagrid, did you plan this?" Harry asked. "Nope, I have no clue where they came from, but I really like this fellow," he was scratching the tiger behind its ear, it was purring loudly. THUD! "What was that?" Hermione quickly looked around. Her eyes fell upon Malfoy.lying on the ground a humongous spotted cat, way bigger than the tiger, standing on top of him. Crabbe and Goyle were trying to move it, but it wasn't working. Malfoy was trying to talk, they only caught a tiny bit of it, "Adrianna." The snow leopard turned its magnificent head and everyone knew, Adrianna, Laura, and Marta were animagi. (I can't spell for my life) The cats feral eyes were blue and orange filled with hatred. "You really don't like Malfoy do you?" Harry asked the cat version of Adrianna. She nodded her head in a big "nope." "Didn't think so." "I think I like her more now," Ron darkly chuckled. The class looked over at Malfoy but instead of fear or such they saw. liking. He was looking at Adrianna through a new perspective now. The cat opened her mouth and Harry noticed the fangs were still there, not ordinary cat fangs but saber tooth tiger fangs, almost.  
  
This is the product when your manager calls you six times per twenty minutes! It is weird and short. All of my chapters are short but I don't care. And thank you to the one person who reviewed my story. I cannot believe I forgot what the Great Hall was! 


	7. plotting

Disclaimer: Still own nothin' cept my freakin' peoples. Rest is JKR's.  
  
Only two separate people are reviewing besides me. I just want to thank both of them. Well I just thanked them so lets get on with the story.  
  
"Wonder what they are serving for lunch?" "Ron is that all you think about?" Hermione demanded. "Yup," he admitted. She rolled her eyes, "Thank is pathetic." He glared at her and she gave him a 'give me a break' look. "Harry, why are you so quiet?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time. "Just thinking." "Oh, ok," Ron said as he took a gigantic bite of chicken. "What are you thinking about?" "Nothing." "Harry, if you were thinking of nothing then you wouldn't be thinking." "For someone so smart you really are confusing," he replied. She gave him yet another cross look. Everyone was really uptight, they had potions right after lunch and Malfoy kept throwing them devious looks. "What could Malfoy be thinking about? I hope he isn't planning anything to nasty." "I bet he is!" Ron reentered the conversation. Adrianna, Laura, and Marta were sitting at the other end of the table, all off in their own minds. Laura off thinking about Harry, Marta off feeding tigers in lala land, and Adrianna plotting how best to torture Malfoy next. If anyone read their minds whoever read it would indefinitely have nightmares for life. "Maybe he is thinking up ways to find us alone and have Crabbe and Goyle beat us up?" Ron ventured. "I doubt that, he is probably figuring out how to get us in trouble with Snape." "Who knows?" Harry sighed. Something besides Malfoy was on his mind.Cho Chang was on his mind. *Just to inform my readers, I don't call Cho Chang Cho Chang, I call her Chow Chow cause I think that is easier to say, so when I say Chow Chow you should know what I mean. * "Harry snap out of it! We are going to be late for Potions if you don't hurry!" Hermione shouted as she pushed him out of his chair, "Come on!" "Oh no! I forgot we have those three in almost all of our class's!" Harry moaned as Adrianna, Laura, and Marta walked down the hall towards potions. "Dang it!" Hermione wasn't thrilled either. "They really aren't that bad, at least they can make Malfoys life a living h-" "Make my life a what?" Malfoy seemed to show up at all the wrong times. "Um, Malfoy.look behind you," Hermione whispered trying not to laugh. Standing behind him was a squirrel, an overlarge squirrel, with an evil look plastered on its face. "Oh not this again!" Malfoy groaned as the squirrel attacked. After Malfoy finally got rid of the evil squirrel he found out that Adrianna sat at the table in front of him and Potter behind. Good arrangements, he could make Gryfinndor lose tons of points in only one class. Everyone was talking about a whole lot of junk, but Malfoy caught a tail end of one interesting sentence and that was, "I can't wait to see how Snape will look in green!"  
  
It is me again, and I would just like to re-thank my reviewers and apologize for that thing that says you can't review unless you sign in. I don't know what that is or how to get rid of it. Thanx! Freakyleopard 


	8. the lamest chapter yet!

It is pathetic, I have no memory. I can't remember what chapter I finished writing and I am way too lazy to check. Well here is another pointless chapter that makes no sense. If anyone wonders why I haven't written anything in about a week is because one writers block two I have had about ten tests and quiz's this week. Now that that is said I will continue with the story.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day was boring and really uneventful, nothing out of the ordinary. Even the American freaks were being normal. (You can tell I have no idea what to write can't you) The next day (Saturday) "What can we do? We have done everything!" Ron was moaning again. "I don't know about you but I am going to the library to study. We have that transfiguration test next week!" Hermione continued babbling. "I've got it!" Ron announced. "What?" Harry and Hermione asked in interest. "Lets go grab some food from the kitchens!" They both shot Ron unamused looks. "What? That is where I am going." He got up and left. "Well I guess I am off to the library," Hermione smiled brightly. She left. Harry was left alone in the common room, everyone else out enjoying the sunshine. "Whatcha doing?" Correction-almost everyone. He looked up. That girl, Laura was standing on the other side of the large couch. "Nothing." "How fun! *cough cough * Why aren't you outside?" "Don't feel like it." She gave him a worried look then shrugged, "Have you seen Adrianna or Ginny?" He looked up in alarm. "Why do you want to find Ginny?" "Just wondering." She walked out of the room. He sat and sat and sat some more. How long does it take Ron to eat? He wondered. He was about to go upstairs for a nap when a large commotion from outside stopped him. Curiously, he stepped out of the common room into a jumbled mess in the hall. "What in blo-" "Run!!!!!!!" tons of kids were screaming. "Shut up!" Everyone was silent. That voice sounded dangerously familiar. Malfoy walked up the hall glaring at everyone who dared make a sound. Silently, Harry made his way up the hall toward Malfoy. After a moment and a change of perspective, he noticed Courtney was clinging Malfoys arm. A few quiet sniggers swept through the hall. No one knew what was going on. Not even Courtney, not even Harry, not even the author. (Well it is true) Floating behind them way Ginny and Laura both looking halfway dead and desperately white. "Peeves.I can't believe him.why would he do that," Courtney was loudly murmuring to herself. "What did Peeves do?" Harry asked his blood boiling. (Why he was so angry is beyond even me it is bound to develop later though) "Madam Pomfrey said to bring them to the tower and leave them with someone." Harry took out his wand and took them into the room. He laid them each on a couch and then realized he had no idea what to do with them. The portrait opened and through it came Adrianna. "Goddess of the moon, Diana is Roman, Artemis is Greek, Selene and Hecate are Roman also, Bast is Egyptian-what the heck happened here?" "Peeves.I think." "I will take them from here," with a flick of her wand she carried them into the girls dorm. "What happened?" Ron asked. He and Hermione had just entered the room. "Peeves attacked Ginny and Laura." Ron's eyes widened and grew dark. "Are you sure it was Peeves? Who told you?" "Malfoy." 


End file.
